


No One's Perfect!

by weirdpurplepanda



Category: Misfits, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Creepy guy, Death, Established Relationship, First Kisses, Guns, M/M, Nathan being a bitch, Sass, Sherlock Being a Bitch, Simon is a fan of John's blog, Swearing, Use of Powers, Violence, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpurplepanda/pseuds/weirdpurplepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the Kink Meme Prompt:</p><p>"I just really need a Misfits/Sherlock crossover. Let's say John had to take that ABSO from The Blind Banker and ends up doing his community service with the Misfits. The gang teases him for being an "old man" and wearing silly jumpers, but then BAMF!John ends up saving their asses. Bonus points if Sherlock shows up and embarrasses the hell out of them with his deductions. I JUST NEED THIS IN MY LIFE before I end up writing it myself and I'm crap at fic writing so yeah, anyone?"</p><p>Oops. I forgot to add BAMF!John saving them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Perfect!

"Ugh, what the fuck is that?" A frizzy haired girl, clad in an orange jumpsuit, has just rounded the corner. She snorts a laugh and eyes John's jumper like it was person with multiple heads.

Four more teenagers - well, young adults - round the corner after her. A tall black man with a large nose that John vaguely recognises (from the papers?). A girl with far too much eye make-up and hair tied up in a ponytail that looks painfully tight. A boy with curly hair and milky skin that sort of reminds John of Sherlock. Then another boy who's staring with bright blue eyes and looks like the most put together of the bunch.

They all look at John curiously.

John frowns and looks down at his cream jumper. One of his favourites. Plus, Sherlock liked it too. A small smile pushes it's way onto John's lips at the thought of his boyfriend (even if it is his bloody fault that he's here).

"It's a jumper" John says. "Covers the body. Although, I doubt many of your clothes do that"

The girl crosses her arms over her chest and a look of hurt flashes over her features before she glares. John considers saying sorry but then decides that he's allowed to be in a bad mood occasionally and that now was a perfectly valid moment to be in a bad mood.

The boy with curly hair laughs and walks closer to John, his hand held up. John just stares at it.

"Awh, c'mon, old man! Don't leave me hanging"

John looks at them all in turn before shaking his head and heading to his assigned locker to put on one of those horrifying orange jumpsuits. He could be out with Sherlock, chasing down some criminal but instead he's stuck here with these bunch of young offenders. Fun.

"Excuse me?" asks a quiet voice from beside John once he's changed, making him jump.

John looks to his left to see the boy with blue eyes. The ex-army doctor raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Are you John Watson?" He asks, the look on his face suggesting that he already knew the answer.

"I am" John nods, smiling before he offers his hand.

The boy stares at it for a second before he takes hold of it with a firm grip and shakes. "It's lovely to meet you. I follow the blog"

John's smile widen. "Thank you, er.. Sorry. What's your name?"

"Simon" The boy smiles but it falls quickly, like it was on the wrong face. He flattens the top of his hair, swallowing nervously. "Simon Bellamy. Really, it's great to meet you..."

John's about to thank him again when a man walks in and tells them all to - and these are the exact words he used - fuck off and go pick up dog shit or something.

Simon does that split second smile thing again before trailing out after the other youngsters. John sighs before he follows suit.

They end up scrubbing graffiti off the walls. John takes all his anger out on the crude designs, knowing that if he didn't then he'd end up shouting at Sherlock and not being listened to.

Just as that thought crosses his mind, John receives a text.

Shaking his head, John throws the scrubbing brush he was using into the bucket of soapy water and cleaning chemicals. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, John smiles when he sees it's from Sherlock.

We ran out of milk again. Pick some up on your way home. -SH

John's fingers move over the keyboard, typing out a reply but then suddenly his phone is gone from his hands. John's head snaps up, expecting to see the girl with frizzy hair or the boy that wanted a high five. Instead, he comes face to face with the probation worker.

He tutts, shaking his head. "No phones"

John clenches his fists, knowing this guy didn't actually care and that he just wanted to be an arsehole.

"I need to keep it on me" John tells him.

"Why that's?" The high five boy calls. John realises that he's Irish then. "In case your boyfriend texts ya?"

The group laugh and the probation worker even sniggers. The only ones who don't find it funny is Simon and John.

"Yes, actually" John replies, shutting them all up. He holds his hand out for his phone. "He tends to get in trouble a lot and when I don't answer his texts he gets extreme. He likes shooting things when he's in a bad mood"

Too shocked to say anything, the probation worker hands the phone back. John finishes texting Sherlock before he goes back to scrubbing the wall.

"So the rumours are true..." Simon trails off.

John jumps again, not expecting someone to be so close. Simon was as good as Sherlock at sneaking up on people and creating no noise when they walked. John laughs then, both at Simon's words and because he's around a bunch of kids that have broken the law and they're reminding him of Sherlock.

"Yeah, they are. Just over a month now" John tells the other.

Simon's about to reply when the Irish boy saunters over and throws an arm around them both.

"So, old man, what did ya get done for?" He raises an eyebrow.

John has to look up at him, annoyingly. "I was wrongly accused of tagging a wall"

"Ah, man, that sucks. Well, no one's perfect. The system is screwed up. I got done for eating pix'n'mix! I know. Me? Nathan Young, done for eating a few fucking sweets. Then, I was assaulted by a chick with a dick"

John snorts, finding that hard to believe (the bits he understood anyway). He looks to Simon for confirmation. Simon flattens his hair, licks his lips and shrugs.

"If you don't mind - actually, no. Remove your arm" John glares at Nathan.

Nathan pouts. "Awh, don't like me, old man?"

"My name is John and frankly, I've had bad experience with Irish people"

"What happened? She not like your old man dancing?" Nathan resorts, arm sliding off John but the one around Simon remaining. Simon looked both uncomfortable and at ease with that fact.

"Actually, he strapped a bomb to me and got a sniper to aim at me, ready to blow me to bits if I said no word wrong" John replies, calm as ever as he looks to the wall and starts to scrub at the all.

Nathan snorts. "Bullshit!"

No one says anything. Then Nathan looks over his shoulder and whistles.

"Oi! Kelly! Come tell me if this guy's being serious"

John frowns, wondering how the hell this Kelly is going to find out if he's telling the truth. The girl with the tight ponytail comes over and looks between him and Nathan. His frowns deepens, because he didn't see how she was going to figure this out.

Deciding he doesn't care, John turns back to the wall and tries to not think about the whole ordeal with Moriarty. The man had nearly killed him and Sherlock and, frankly, John doesn't want to relive that.

The Kelly girl let's out a small gasp and she nods at Nathan.

Simon reaches out and squeezes John's arm. That stops John and he looks at Simon, bemused. The boy just smiles before he ducks under Nathan's arm and heads back to his section of the wall.

Nathan is staring at John, as is Kelly. He raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You gotta power?" Kelly asks, accent thick. "To have gone through that shit and still be alive, mate..." She frowns, looking John up and down. "What power ya got then?"

John had heard about these powers from Sherlock, who'd got the information off Mycroft somehow. John remembers Sherlock questioning him about that freak ice storm and whether he was out when it happened and so on. Sherlock had seemed so excited but had yet to come across someone with a power.

"No. I don't have a power" John replies, eventually.

Kelly and Nathan exchange a look before Nathan nods and looks back to John. "I can't die" He says, straight to the point.

John raises an eyebrow. If what Nathan said is true then John can't believe that God let such an annoying prick be the one that can't die.

Kelly snorts a laugh and John frowns at her.

"I can 'ear thoughts" She points to his head.

"Barry can turn invisible" Nathan adds, pointing to Simon.

John looks between them and for some reason, he just knows that they're telling the truth.

"Great" John sighs, already fed up with this community service.

*

"You got money?" Seth grunts the words, looking from side to side outside his flat door. "And who'd you hear about me from? I ain't planned to make this a proper business for a bit yet"

The man in front of Seth rolls his eyes and clicks his fingers. The taller man beside the first man, standing a little behind him, opens up a Nike's sport bag. Seth raises an eyebrow but ends up gaping when he sees that the bag is full of money. More than enough for him to start up this power dealing thing for real.

"Now" the first man, the one is a light grey suit that speaks in a soft posh tone, speaks "I want you to give me all the powers you've got, understood? And if this money doesn't convince you, I'll put a gun to your head"

Seth nods, making a mental note to hire a body guard when he does open up for business. He opens the door wider and let's the two men into his flat.

*

End of the first day. Thank God.

John had already shrugged off the horrid jumpsuit and was about to leave to go get milk when a pair of hands settle on his shoulders and turn him around, pushing him back into the lockers at the same time. John starts to fight the person when he realises that it's Sherlock and he relaxes completely, smiling.

"Hey" He breathes, completely unaware of Simon, Nathan, Kelly and the other two (whose names John didn't know) walking in.

Sherlock doesn't reply and instead ducks down to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.

John would happily have stayed there kissing his beautiful boyfriend but he's cut off by a wolf whistle from Nathan. John turns completely red, looking at Sherlock as he does. The detective turns around to face the group, eyes flickering over each of them before a smirk graces his features.

"Oh, I see why you like him!" Nathan says, eyes looking Sherlock up and down before he runs a hand through his hair.

John doesn't miss the way Simon looks at Nathan with a pained expression.

John tugs on Sherlock's coat. "Don't" He pleads. "I have see them almost everyday for the next six weeks"

Kelly was looking at Sherlock, eyes wide. "Jesus..." She breathes word and John realises that she was reading Sherlock's mind, following his deductions.

John finds himself getting jealous at the fact that she can see how Sherlock's stupidly amazing thought pattern works and he can't.

Sherlock's eyes lock onto Nathan, choosing his target. Kelly's eyes widen further. John groans, considering banging his head on the lockers repeatedly.

"And I can see why you like him" Sherlock jerks his head towards Simon and Nathan freezes, opening his mouth to deny it but Sherlock gets there first. "There's no point denying it. All the signs are there. You weren't the most loved child, especially when it comes to your father and your mother has even thrown you out, and now you have someone you really like, you treat them like dirt because that's all you know how to do. At least you're not as bad as your uncle. What a terrible man, he was. And all those men mummy brought home who liked you a bit too--"

Kelly speaks up then. "Stop it! What the fuck gives you the right to speak to 'im like that?!"

Sherlock turns on her. "Ah, the girl whose full of love and is actually rather sensitive, always wondering what others think, but hides behind a wall of attitude and aggressiveness because she was bullied as a child and still is now because she sounds like a chav - probably is one. How many times have you redone your hair today? Three? No, five. You've also washed your hands eight times and re-applied your make up six... oh, seven, times"

John pulls on Sherlock's sleeve. "Come on. Stop"

"You should listen to your boyfriend" The frizzy haired girl says with a sarcastic smile.

Sherlock's eyes flicker over her. "Daddy issues. Makes up for it with as much sex as possible but recently stopped because of too many almost rape incidents. Fancies the ex-runner who clearly hates himself but pretends that he hates everything else for screwing his life up - he tried therapy for the self hatred but it didn't work and he punched the therapist. You two are dating but you won't sleep with him, because of the near-rapes and overdose of sex you've had, or something along those lines."

Sherlock turns to Simon then, planning on embarrassing the hell out of him too. John tugs angrily on his arm and Sherlock looks back at him with an innocent expression. John shakes his head, muttering to himself before he drags Sherlock out of there.

As they round the corner, he hears the girl who Sherlock said had 'Daddy issues' say "What the fuck was that?!"

*

Simon walks with his head down on the way home, eyes on the ground as he thinks over what Sherlock had said. He'd followed Sherlock and John's blogs for long enough to know that every word Sherlock said was most likely true or close to the truth.

So that meant that Nathan... liked him?

What Sherlock had said made sense but Nathan's tormenting didn't seem like the classic 'I fancy them so I'll annoy them to get their attention' paradox. No, Nathan's tormenting was much more vicious and cruel.

But Simon couldn't deny that it got his attention.

And from the sounds of things, Nathan didn't have a lovely childhood. Whatever happened wasn't nice and it had made Nathan more than a little twisted.

Simon shouldn't like him. Even if the boy had been through terrible things, it didn't change his abusive ways... No matter how many times Simon was on the verge of tears at the thought of Nathan hurting.

But Simon has always been known to like things he shouldn't. As a child, he liked to eat prawns even though he knew that they always made him sick and would give him the worse tummy aches. Now, as a maturing adult, Simon liked Nathan even though he knew that the Irish boy would never stop teasing him and making his heart ache worse than he prawns did his stomach.

Simon sighs and raises his head just as he hears a shout from behind.

"Barry! Hey, Barry!"

It was Nathan.

Simon stops and pivots on one foot to face the Irish boy that was rushing towards him with.. a smile.

Confused, Simon just stares and flattens his hair like he does when he's getting too much attention or feels awkward. Nathan comes to a stop in front of him moments later, grinning devilishly.

"Hey" He drawls the word, a smirk on his face.

"H-Hi" Simon replies, nodding in acknowledgement.

Then Nathan takes hold of his chin, gently, and lifts his head up. Simon's mouth falls open, too shocked to say anything as he stares back into Nathan's big brown eyes.

Nathan was... Oh, God. And his touch was so gentle.

Was this really happening?

"I'm going to kiss you" Nathan says, eyes remaining on Simon's for a millisecond before they move down to trace the outline of his lips.

Unable to help himself, Simon licks his lips - nodding slightly and the word 'okay' just manages to pass his lips before they're covered with Nathan's own.

*

John shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot as he stands in the locker room. Only three of the five were here at the moment but they're three of the four he wants to talk too. Nathan's deductions were.. horrid and maybe it'd be better for John to talk to him privately. Then, Simon didn't have Sherlock tell him all about his own life.

"Um, about yesterday. I feel like I owe you all an apology"

Surprisingly, it's Alisha (as John had learned her name was) that replies. "You tried to stop him. If we're pissed with anyone, it's him. Plus, it's his power, innit? He can't help it"

John laughs and shakes his head. "Nope. No power. He's just like that"

Alisha gapes at him. "Well, shit, your boyfriend's a fuckin' genius then!"

"Dead intelligent" Kelly nods.

John raises an eyebrow.

"But that don't mean we anit pissed with him, yeah?" Alisha says.

"Not sure about these two, but if I see him again, I'm gonna break his nose" The runner says and John tries to remember if he was told his name or not.

John nods to the other man, accepting that and making a note to text Sherlock to stay away from the community centre (John hadn't told him that all these kids has powers yet). Even though John reckons Sherlock stands a good chance against this guy, he knows it's not worth the trouble.

Kelly clears her throat. "Also, I know you wanna talk to Nathan but I think it would be betta if ya just leave 'im."

John swallows and nods. "Okay"

"Was, uh, all that stuff true?" Alisha asks. John can't tell if she's concerned or being nosy.

Sighing, John hangs his head and gives a slight nod. He rubs the back of his neck, feeling sick to the stomach. Sherlock had confirmed that what John thought he meant about Nathan's uncle was completely true. He felt horrible for being such as arse to the younger boy.

Then Kelly speaks, a smirk in her voice. "Well, seems Simon and Nathan are occupied. We'll just get to work"

They all murmur agreements and John smiles. Sherlock was right. Kelly was a soft person on the inside. She was the mother hen of the group, in a way, happy that two of her boys were happy. At least, John assumes their happy if they're late for the reasons Kelly believes.

John trails behind the group as they walk out and he can't help but hear their conversation.

"It's Thursday and nothing's happened"

"What do you mean? Yesterday - that was something." Kelly looks at Alisha, face distorted with confusion.

"No, I mean with powers. Usually someone comes along with another of these bullshit powers and screws something up for us" Alisha sighs, as if she missed the drama.

"Don't jinx it, Alisha" Kelly replies with a hum.

John guessed that the runner wasn't much for talking. He also thought that he should probably get his name.

"Curtis" Kelly murmurs the name at him as they walk out the door, nodding to where the runner and Alisha were walking off.

John nods. "Thanks"

He holds the door open for her and her eyes widen, as if a display of manners were completely unthinkable. John rolls his eyes. Youths these days.

*

He was making his way down a litter filled street and just entering an alley with the youngsters when he feels it. A slow fire-like pain spreading from the bottom of his spine upwards. At first it was easy to ignore but the burning was soon too intense for John to handle and he doubles over in pain, retching.

Kelly, Curtis and Alisha immediately twirl round to see what was wrong. The girls rush up to him, frantically asking if he was okay. Curtis goes to the end of the alley, on high alert for danger. John had to give these kids credit for their ability to deal with things.

The pain stops as suddenly as it started, like a switch being flipped. John coughs and splatters, spitting out the bile in his mouth. The girls wrinkle their nose before Kelly looks over at Curtis, still crouched beside John.

"Anythin'?" She asks.

Curtis shakes his head.

"Fucking hell. I jinxed it!" Alisha cries, fisting a hand into her hair as she looks down guiltily at John.

"It's.. a.. p-power?" John asks, still coughing.

"Probably" Alisha nods, eyes sad.

It's then they hear a shout from the end of the alley that they were heading towards. Kelly spins around and stands. Alisha shots up in a standing position. Curtis does a 180 degree turn, fists ready. John forces himself up and starts pulling the zipper of his jumpsuit down so he could get the gun in the back of his trousers.

But then they all relax. Seeing Nathan and Simon, clad in their own jumpsuits, rushing towards them. They both look ridiculously happy and for a moment John forgets the situation.

When Nathan and Simon are close enough, Kelly explains to them. John backs himself up against the wall and pulls his phone out to text Sherlock. He gives the detective the street name and a brief description of where they are before adding 'They think it's someone with a power'.

If the idea of John in trouble wasn't enough to send Sherlock running for him, the power part certainly was.

"What do we do?" Alisha asks. "If this is a power thing and someone's waiting to off us?"

John doesn't say a word and unzips his jumpsuit. It was always ridiculously warm considering he wore jeans and a top under. He pulls his gun out and takes it off safety, zipping the jumpsuit back up after.

Nathan's eyes widen as he looks down at John. "That's illegal!"

"I have a licence" John tells him. "I was an army doctor"

"We don't even know for sure someone's there!" Nathan argues. "You're old, old man. Old people get all kinds of pain in places"

John narrows his eyes, getting pretty sick of being called an old man.

"When I read 'is thoughts, when he was down... I could almost feel it, like. That weren't natural, Nathan" Kelly shakes her head.

Nathan presses his lips into a line, obviously trusting her.

It's silent for a few moments and Nathan opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off as Curtis drops into a crouching position, hissing "Someone's coming"

John goes still, pressing closer to the wall and slowly sliding up onto his feet as his finger settles on the trigger.

His posture relaxes when he sees that damn Belstaf coat and blue scarf.

"It's Sherlock" He tells them.

They all relax to and John steps out of the alleyway, heading for Sherlock. The gang murmur and then start to walk with him, apparently deciding they were safer with the man with the gun.

They meet Sherlock and the tall man immediately wraps his arms tightly around John, grinning. But his eyes dart around the group frantically.

"All of you stay calm" He says, mouth by John's ear as he continues to hug John and smile. They can all hear him. "We're being watched. Don't look around. We're going to turn and head back into the alleyway. Stay natural"

He then pulls out of the hug and pecks John's lips before asking, a bit loudly. "Drinks anyone?"

Alisha's eyes widen before she nods and starts turning around. Kelly follows her, a hand slotting into her pocket. Curtis huffs and follows them at the same time Nathan wraps an arm around Simon's shoulders and they turn together.

John could feel Sherlock was impressed with how natural they could act. The man himself takes hold of John's hand and they form the rear of the group.

Once back in the alleyway, they crowd close. Sherlock puts a finger to his lips and points up at the cement ceiling.

Kelly's brow pulls together and she looks up, a concentrated look on her face. Her eyes widen and she points at Sherlock then makes an plus sign with her friends and points at Nathan. Obviously, that confuses the detective but John gets it. She read the mind of whoever is up there. And whoever that is, is after both Sherlock and Nathan.

Sherlock frowns at John.

Leaning close, John's mouth goes to Sherlock's ear and he speaks very quietly. "They all have powers. Kelly can read minds. Nathan is immortal. Simon can turn invisible. I don't know the rest"

Sherlock's eyes widen and he looks around at the others. Then he takes a breath and collects himself. He points at Simon and mouths the word 'Power' before gesturing to the area they'd been in previously.

Understanding, Simon nods and takes a breath. John watches in horror as the boy begins to shake and bite down in his lip to the point it bleeds as he slowly fades and makes a ghost trail with his rapid jerking.

Sherlock let's out an astonished sound when Simon has completely disappeared.

"What now?" Alisha asks, voice low.

"We wait" Sherlock whispers back.

Three long minutes later, there's a gasp and Simon falls to his knees, coughing. Nathan quickly helps him up, being unusually kind and sweet compared to what John had seen of the crude, unchaste boy so far. Simon smiles at him a little as he stands and holds his phone out to Sherlock.

He took pictures. Smart kid.

Sherlock quickly takes the phone off him and studies the pictures on the screen. John leans close and looks at the picture as well. It was a little fuzzy but you could see the guy's face clearly - what was showing anyway. You could only see his eyes and a strip of pale skin above the balaclava he wore. He was looking down from the roof, straight at the camera.

"It... It was like he could see me. He looked s-straight at me, even when I moved" Simon speaks quietly, still aware Sherlock wanted them to be silent.

"A power? To be unaffected by others powers?" Sherlock mumbles to himself.

"That don't explain the pain John felt" Kelly says with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it possible to have more than one power?" Sherlock asks her, then glances at the others.

They all shake her heads, frown, or shrug. They don't know.

"Also, Kelly read his mind. He weren't unaffected by that" Nathan points out.

Sherlock nods, seeing Nathan's point. His eyes snap up then and he looks to Curtis and Alisha "Powers?" He demands.

Curtis grunts as the command, but answers anyway "I can turn back time... Usually if I feel bad or guilty 'bout the situation"

Sherlock hums and John can tell he's thinking that Curtis doesn't seem the type to feel bad for little reasons. John's eyes move to Alisha the same time Sherlock's do.

She shifts, a hand going to her opposite arm and hugging the limb to her side. "I, uh.. On touch people want to... Well, they get really horny and want to fuck me"

Sherlock's eyebrows raises but he doesn't comment. John swallows and sends the girl a sad smile.

Sherlock's attention is soon on Kelly again. "Read his mind, try to find out more" He then points his finger at Nathan, snapping to get his attention. "Our appearances are vaguely similar - dark curls, tale and pale. He may be after just one of us and only has a description. It's probably me, but be extra careful"

"We've killed people - like people gone bat shit crazy on powers. To defend ourselves" Alisha murmurs, her eyes wide as she looks at Sherlock. When no one says a word, she continues. "Someone might have found out"

"They're are just after him, not all of you. While a point to consider, it doesn't fit all the facts. He'd be after you as a group, if he knew you'd killed people"

It's silent for a minute, everyone understanding the logic of Sherlock's words.

Then, Simon speaks quietly. "Are you going to arrest us?"

Sherlock wrinkles his nose up. "I'm a Consulting Detective. I don't arrest people"

John notices Curtis relax considerably. When their eyes meet, Curtis looks back to Kelly as it were somehow helping her focus on trying to read the thoughts of the mystery person above. All the kids relax, exept Simon.

"Do you plan on informing the police?"

Sherlock's eyes flicker over Simon before he straightens, regarding the boy with a look that suggest he didn't look down on him quite as much as the others. "I don't see what merit that gains me"

Simon relaxes at those words and to his surprise, so does John. He didn't realise he even cared about these kids being thrown in jail until he had no reason to worry over it because Sherlock wasn't go to say a word to the police. He felt a bit guilty for it but decides that he'd lose more of his morality if he were to get a bunch of kids thrown in jail for self defense against lunatics than he would over not doing so.

Kelly looks back to Sherlock then, her face screwed up in annoyance. "I ain't gettin' much. It's like 'is signal or whatever has been washed over with white noise, just leaving a thought 'ere and there"

Sherlock nods and John just knows he's coming up with a plan. All the kids around them seem to be looking to them, unconsciously accepting them as the wiser ones that should guide them beside the fact they seem quite used to all this power stuff and were actually more accustomed to it than Sherlock and himself.

"Right" Sherlock says softly. "I can't see any other way to go about this. We don't know what we're up against. We end to knock him unconscious before he can do anymore har-"

"Bad idea" A voice singsongs as there's a small thump from behind them.

They all jump then turn (or in Alisha's case jump and turn). John puts both hands on his gun and Sherlock quickly removes his from his coat.

In front of them, at the end of the alley, stood the man that was on the roof and in the photograph on Simon's photo. He pulls down his hood and balaclava, revealing himself to all of them.

Nathan's eyes widen and he immediately shoves Simon behind him. He's almost in sink with the way Sherlock shoves John back, protecting him by becoming a human shield.

John frowns as he's pushed back. Never before had Sherlock done such a thing, even when faced with the highest threat they've face. In John's mind, that meant only one thing: Sherlock knew this man. Or knew of him.

The man - he looked more like a boy - had brown hair that was styled into a quiff, curling at the top. John had seen many teens wonder around with that hair style but it just looked a bit odd on a thirty-something year old man, no matter how boyish his looks were. He had a soft face and a gentle smile, his cheeks slightly chubby and his eyes wide and blue.

  
John glances to the side, where Nathan was covering Simon despite knowing he had no weapon and was a possible target. Although he is immortal so that gave him an advantage, John reasons to himself. His eyes were fixed on the man, hatred filling them. Did Nathan know this man too?

"Well, Sherlock, it's lovely to see you - despite the fact you are once again pointing a gun at me" He smiles more, looking even more innocent than he previously did. He then cocks his head towards Nathan, not having an issue with just away from the gun. "And young Nathan. I must admit, I was so happy when I discovered I'd be facing you both at the same time. Been a long time, hasn't it? How's mummy?"

Nathan snarls at him, teeth showing as if he were a blood hound. "What the fuck do you want, arsehole? No virginity to take here"

Sherlock sways a bit, eyes flashing to Nathan.

The man laughs. "Oh, don't pretend you didn't ask for it Nathan. All I did was fill your request, was that so wrong of me?"

"Yes" Sherlock answers for Nathan.

"Who asked you, hm, Sherlock?"

"I'm going to shoot you this time" Sherlock answers, ignoring the question as he raises his gun.

"Between the eyes" Nathan cheers him on.

The man smirks and it sends chills down John's spine. Kelly's hand clutches on to his sleeve and John was surprised when he saw Alisha's hand grip Kelly's own. Curtis stood behind them, looking like he almost wished he could do something but was still trying to work out what the fuck was going on.

Simon struggles slightly, trying to stand beside Nathan but Nathan won't let him, his eyes never leaving the man.

Sherlock's finger settles on the trigger and John can see there's no hesitation in the action. Then, without a single warning, Sherlock drops to the floor with a loud wail, doubling over backwards.

A sickening crack echoes around the alleyway and John's eyes widen as he comes to the horrifying realisation that the sound is Sherlock's spine snapping in two.

Not needing to think, everyone just acts. John raises his gun and shoots the man between the eyes as Nathan requested, the girls drop to their knees by Sherlock's head in utter shock (one of them pulls the other down by their joined hands, it's not clear who). Nathan pushes Simon to the floor as the gun goes, they land with an oomph before Simon crawls out from under Nathan and towards Sherlock. Nathan stares at the dead body of the man.

John stands, frozen. Curtis is in a similar state.

Kelly, for some reason beyond John, begins to cry as she cradles Sherlock's lifeless head.

"Curtis!" Alisha wails, looking back at the ex-runner.

His expression is a guilt consumed one. His hands come out to gesture to the scene. "I don't feel bad - fuck! I can't! I don't feel.. Shit!"

John's breathing givens to become harsh and laboured as he stares down at Sherlock's face.

Sherlock.. He's dead. There's no doubt about that.

Swallowing thickly, John drops the gun and slides to his knees far more slowly than the girls had dropped to theirs. Simon is the only one watching him at first, then everyone seems unable to take their eyes off him.

It falls silent for many long moments.

Then, John slowly reaches out with shaking hands to take Sherlock's still one.

The first sob rips through his chest violently, the sound coming out of him one he's never heard before. His heart freezes and he's unable to breath as a sudden flash flood of tears cascade down his face. He wouldn't be able to stop the actions if he tried.

His breaths are jarring and raspy; he's practically gasping for breath.

His arms circle Sherlock's thin body, his hands skimming over the place his spine is snap in a way that can not go unnoticed. John sobs and brings Sherlock's body closer to him, as if he were simply pulling him in for a cuddle.

It reveals the severity of the break to those around him. There's a few gasps but beyond that, they all stay quiet.

"Sherlock.." John whispers in a broken, barely-there voice. "God.. Y-you can't.. Please. I- I need you"

His sobs somehow becomes more violent and he buries his face in Sherlock's neck, inhaling deeply. His whole body shakes and he ---

Everything slows around Curtis, his eyes widening as he watches the man clutch his dead lover. The past five minutes, if even that, replay in the back of his mind and then suddenly he's being flung back. As always, he can't contain the gasp from the sharp intake of air.

The feeling is always indescribable. This time is no different.

In less than a second, he feels himself become more solid for lack of a better description and he takes a small step back, only attracting the attention of Alisha as the now alive boyish man grins.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't ask for it Nathan. All I did was fill your request-"

Without thought or hesitation, Curtis pushes himself forward. He pulls the gun from Sherlock's grip as he pushes his body through the gap between the detective and Nathan. Letting out a shout, a war cry almost, he pulls the trigger five times in rapid session, hitting the smiley man in the chest and head. Blood splatters the group once again and Curtis falls down to his knees, breathing heavy as exhaustion suddenly sweeps through his usually vigorous body.

It's a few moments before anyone recovers from the shock enough to speak.

"I wanted to do that" Sherlock says, glaring down at Curtis.

Curtis looks back with his own, more powerful glare. He points at Sherlock as he seethes. "Fuck you! I just saved your fucking life"

Sherlock blinks, opening his mouth to response before he pauses. John's mind clicks the same moment as everyone else's.

His power. He turned back time.

"I died?"

"Killed. He snapped your fucking back!" Curtis exlaims, standing.

Sherlock frowns. "And you felt bad about my death to the point it triggered your power?"

Curtis glances to Kelly and then to John. He shakes his head. "Nah. I felt bad for your boyfriend" He didn't expand and John was thankful for that.

Sherlock just nods, his arm bringing John to his side and close to him. His eyes are on the dead man.

Nathan turns around and wrestles Simon into a tight hug. Simon looks shocked at first but relaxes into it, squeezing Nathan back and nuzzling his face into the tall boy's neck. John smiles at them at little before he leans into Sherlock.

"How do you know him?" John asks.

Sherlock sighs, as if expecting the question. "He was my first boyfriend and probably the biggest mistake I've ever made"

John nods, not wanting to press the subject if Sherlock didn't want to talk about it.

"The guy's a total fucktard" Nathan says, having separated from Simon. "He has a severely fucked up virginity kink"

"Had" Sherlock corrects with a smile.

Nathan grins at that too. John does wonder a number of things but decides to just keep his questions to himself. It there were a problem or if it upset Sherlock, he trusted that he'd be told and a glance over to Simon told John that Simon felt the same. They had faith in their men (too much, probably).

"The only regret I have is not knowing his powers" Sherlock mutters, making them all burst out in hysterics - much to his confusion.


End file.
